In torsion vibration dampers with straight compression springs the compression springs are radially and axially supported by two side discs configured with lugs (cf. also FIG 1). For supporting centrifugal forces and for transmitting a mechanical torque the side discs have to be axially connected with one another through fasteners, e.g., rivets. In the prior art the connection is radially applied outside the straight compression springs in order to implement a good mechanical connection of the components and sufficient durability. A torsion vibration damper of this type requires large radial space, wherein a damping capacity is reduced due to comparatively small straight compression springs. On the one side the axial connection itself on the other side the necessary edge distances (fabrication, stamping) and clearances require additional radial installation space which either has a disadvantageous effect upon the diameter of the straight compression spring and/or their effective radius which causes a reduced damping rate and thus reduced mechanical vibration insulation.
In torsion vibration dampers with arcuate compression springs, so called bow springs, the bow springs are radially and also axially supported by a sheet metal component configured as a spring channel, also designated as a spring retainer. In this spring channel spring stops for introducing mechanical torques are applied or integrally formed. A reaction of the torques to a transmission is performed through a flange component which receives the mechanical torque from the bow springs typically through externally arranged lugs, wherein the bow springs can move relative to the respective lugs in a radial and also in an axial direction. When a configuration of a torsion vibration damper of this type configured as a bow spring damper shall be friction optimized it is necessary to relieve the bow springs between the respective longitudinal ends in the radial and also in the axial direction in order to provide windings without friction. This is achieved through an externally closed flange, wherein at least a double sheet metal thickness (flange) is required for additional radial installation space. When engaging the bow spring with a so-called nose flange end caps are required for correctly supporting the bow springs and for a low wear transfer of the bow springs.